Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/28 Aug 2016
00:06:08 JOIN Temporal Umbra has warped in 00:06:44 QUIT Temporal Umbra has warped out 00:07:56 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 00:15:39 JOIN Sunnygoldi has warped in 00:18:09 CHAT Raelcontor: ptbthtbthttbthtbth 00:20:57 CHAT Leucippus: what 00:26:17 CHAT Sunnygoldi: hoi 00:26:35 CHAT Leucippus: hi 00:26:59 CHAT Sunnygoldi: ... 00:27:21 QUIT Sunnygoldi has warped out 00:27:38 CHAT Leucippus: ok 00:29:00 CHAT Zynethyst: https://gyazo.com/aaaeaa7cc99383020defe7db671dc0ae 00:30:51 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:31:00 CHAT Leucippus: lol 00:32:59 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 00:35:10 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:37:11 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 00:38:25 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 00:43:31 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:47:50 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:49:58 CHAT Leucippus: tfw you need a good series name but don't have a creative mind 00:50:18 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:51:28 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 00:58:08 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:00:44 CHAT Temporal Umbra: holo 01:00:49 CHAT Leucippus: hi 01:00:53 CHAT Temporal Umbra: http://i.imgur.com/uj1ubmF.jpg 01:01:03 CHAT Temporal Umbra: when the dank meymeys are just right 01:02:44 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:04:04 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 01:04:40 CHAT Leucippus: LMAYO 01:04:44 CHAT Zynethyst: cri 01:06:27 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:07:59 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 01:10:37 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:21:13 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:24:10 QUIT Raelcontor has warped out 01:30:03 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:31:22 CHAT Leucippus: welcome back zyn 01:35:37 QUIT Temporal Umbra has warped out 01:41:59 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:44:40 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:48:59 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 01:51:47 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:55:28 CHAT DearlySkies: brb, parent talk again 01:55:34 CHAT DearlySkies: aaaaaagh 01:58:07 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 02:00:39 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 02:01:13 JOIN SourP has warped in 02:02:23 CHAT SourP: alternate name for sufanon wiikia would be; half of the ocs here have art made by agunachopace, while the minority uses art they made themselves, and also really edgy gemsonas 02:03:16 CHAT Leucippus: true 02:05:22 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 02:06:05 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 02:31:01 JOIN LiviTheTepig has warped in 02:36:19 CHAT LiviTheTepig: hey i'm getting a kitten tomorrow 02:36:26 CHAT Leucippus: cool 02:37:19 CHAT Leucippus: what kind? 02:37:30 CHAT LiviTheTepig: we don't know yet 02:37:39 CHAT Leucippus: oh. 02:37:42 CHAT Leucippus: mystery 02:37:44 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i'll tell more information tomorrow 02:38:08 CHAT Leucippus: okee 02:39:43 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 02:40:01 CHAT Leucippus: hi ISS 02:40:03 CHAT LiviTheTepig: hello 02:40:06 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi leuci o/ 02:40:12 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi livi o/ 02:40:43 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Once my 3ds XL gets fixed, I'm planning on getting pokemon yellow 02:41:18 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i have a physical copy if yellow 02:41:27 CHAT DearlySkies: just as a warning, since i'm starting school tomorrow, i'm going to probably stay up extremely late tonight because i'm too excited and worried about tomorrow. 02:41:27 CHAT DearlySkies: yea 02:41:32 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Lucky 02:41:37 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: @livi 02:41:42 CHAT Leucippus: I was like that too dani 02:42:00 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i'm just salvaging the rest of summer 02:42:04 CHAT DearlySkies: at least it's my senior year so 02:42:07 CHAT Leucippus: I don't see why you are warning us though :/ 02:42:08 CHAT DearlySkies: /me internal screaming 02:42:14 CHAT DearlySkies: because i tend to go loopy 02:42:18 CHAT Leucippus: ohhhh 02:42:21 CHAT DearlySkies: and say random and rude shit 02:42:44 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: BUT 02:42:51 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i'm sad because 8th grade has lunch the latest and i always wake up to late to eat before school 02:42:58 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: On VC you can transfer Gen I pokemon to Sun and Moo 02:43:04 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *moon 02:43:07 CHAT LiviTheTepig: sun and moo 02:43:09 CHAT DearlySkies: sun and moo 02:43:11 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Whatever the starters are cows now 02:43:22 CHAT DearlySkies: i want a cow starter now 02:43:25 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i'm getting moo version 02:43:44 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Cowlet, Poppliheifer, Litcalf 02:43:46 CHAT Leucippus: tfw you don't play pokemon 02:44:14 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: how dare 02:44:27 CHAT Leucippus: i just don't understand it 02:45:02 CHAT LiviTheTepig: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:82769 ok 02:45:20 CHAT Zynethyst: O 02:45:39 CHAT DearlySkies: gem sonars 02:45:41 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shot 02:45:46 CHAT DearlySkies: OKAY sorry lol i just 02:45:48 CHAT DearlySkies: oh sees 02:46:09 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Well then. 02:46:20 CHAT DearlySkies: stop that 02:46:24 CHAT DearlySkies: /me pushes the bot away a bit 02:46:26 CHAT Leucippus: >gem sonars 02:46:31 CHAT Zynethyst: de bot attitude star 02:46:32 CHAT Leucippus: I'm legit dying 02:46:38 JOIN SourP has warped in 02:46:40 CHAT Zynethyst: small swhatsasonar 02:46:44 CHAT Leucippus: hi SourP 02:46:50 CHAT SourP: gem sonars are the new gemsonas 02:46:54 CHAT Zynethyst: O 02:47:17 CHAT SourP: 2017 april fools we should use gemsonars to describe gemsonas 02:47:24 CHAT Zynethyst: Sonar (originally an acronym for SOund Navigation And Ranging) is a technique that uses sound propagation (usually underwater, as in submarine navigation) to navigate, communicate with or detect objects on or under the surface of the water, such as other vessels. 02:47:38 CHAT SourP: i'll enter anyways im bored 02:47:54 CHAT DearlySkies: yoyoyoyo okay so like i had this idea for a coral group here where there are these defective corals that planet hop and collect shells and it's led by SV Coral of course but like ;w;w; 02:48:28 CHAT Zynethyst: nice 02:48:39 CHAT Leucippus: I like it, but I don't think many users here have a coral or a coral type 02:49:17 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Coral Bounce 02:49:20 CHAT LiviTheTepig: let's all make corals now 02:49:24 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Yes 02:49:34 CHAT SourP: no i dont want to 02:49:42 CHAT SourP: i'm going to make a pink spinel 02:49:44 CHAT DearlySkies: yea you can just make a coral if you want to like ;w;w;w; 02:49:44 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Dibs on brain coral! 02:49:46 CHAT SourP: aka candite/whatever 02:50:07 CHAT SourP: i already know who i'm going to base them off 02:50:09 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: s yes I know brain corals aren't used as gemstones but idc 02:50:22 CHAT LiviTheTepig: who 02:50:35 CHAT SourP: i really like drill hair for some reason 02:51:00 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Onyx_(RanStarz) I'm not trying to sound offensive, but when I see this gemsona I think of "Commander Peeper"'s theme 02:51:06 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Or westly 02:51:17 CHAT LiviTheTepig: that's what i thought of too 02:51:31 CHAT SourP: anyways i'm basing them off teto kasane 02:51:34 CHAT SourP: just the drill hair 02:51:58 CHAT Leucippus: Why has nobody here done a Diamond Court typw of thing here 02:51:59 CHAT SourP: but for the rest of the design 02:52:03 CHAT SourP: i have to think of 02:52:05 CHAT Leucippus: and people can join with there gems 02:52:18 CHAT LiviTheTepig: like a roleplay? 02:52:30 CHAT Leucippus: and each gem can have their own responsibility within the court 02:52:36 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Sounds more like a cult 02:52:39 CHAT DearlySkies: for fear of people getting angry 02:52:43 CHAT Leucippus: I guess it could be like that livi 02:52:46 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: A wikia cult, I mean 02:52:57 CHAT SourP: if we're going to make diamond courts 02:53:03 CHAT SourP: there needs to be a lenhi diamond court- 02:53:04 CHAT SourP: /me shot 02:53:20 CHAT LiviTheTepig: what was the lenhi court roleplay 02:53:25 CHAT Leucippus: well we could always use a regular gem court 02:53:27 CHAT DearlySkies: boi 02:53:28 CHAT Leucippus: Infact 02:53:43 CHAT DearlySkies: i wanted to do a court here but i gave up after writing lowy 02:53:44 CHAT DearlySkies: again 02:53:56 CHAT Leucippus: I'm gonna give it a try 02:54:04 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Okay, since the Hunger Gems thing is never getting continued, I'm just going to say the juicy end: Flower Stone has 9 kills, Wood Opal wins the tournament 02:54:12 CHAT LiviTheTepig: why 02:54:18 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Flower was tricking SAVAGE 02:54:24 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ...but she died of hypothermia 02:54:34 CHAT LiviTheTepig: rip 02:55:13 CHAT Zynethyst: 02:55:15 CHAT Zynethyst: OH 02:55:16 CHAT Zynethyst: oops 02:55:18 CHAT LiviTheTepig: rip 02:55:18 CHAT Zynethyst: wrong chat 02:55:21 CHAT DearlySkies: i've gotta go now brbye 02:55:25 CHAT Zynethyst: o see u 02:55:27 CHAT LiviTheTepig: see ya 02:55:30 CHAT SourP: see ya 02:55:32 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Bye dani o/ 02:55:34 CHAT Leucippus: bye 02:55:37 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 02:55:38 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: I shall remain. 02:55:57 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Question: are we allowed to use non-gem corals as gemsonas on roleplays? 02:56:07 CHAT LiviTheTepig: uhhh 02:56:52 CHAT SourP: but wouldn't that be a fake gem 02:57:32 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Brain coral could eventually become a gem but you can try looking at fossilized coral 02:58:20 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Thnx bot 02:58:54 CHAT LiviTheTepig: thanks lowly bot 02:59:06 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: @sour idk. I have some gemsonas that TECHNICALLY would classify as just minerals/mineraloids (Jackie is a rosasite, i have an Ichnusaite, etc.) 02:59:17 CHAT Leucippus: !log 02:59:17 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Logging... 02:59:18 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 1 leaves, and 50 messages logged. 02:59:26 CHAT Leucippus: :O 02:59:34 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 02:59:45 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Steven 02:59:50 CHAT SourP: also iss 02:59:54 CHAT SourP: check in the comment section 02:59:57 CHAT SourP: for mecca stone 03:00:00 CHAT SourP: i left another comment 03:00:07 CHAT SourP: unless you've already seen it 03:00:21 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Okay 03:00:35 CHAT LiviTheTepig: mecca stone 03:00:41 CHAT LiviTheTepig: one of my old children 03:01:33 CHAT SourP: yay thanks you said my idea was cool 03:01:56 CHAT LiviTheTepig: has anyone said any of my ideas were cool 03:02:00 CHAT SourP: omg livi look 03:02:03 CHAT LiviTheTepig: what 03:02:04 CHAT SourP: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_gem_tournament. 03:02:05 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I remember the summary for when I first made Mecca's page was literally the comment Peridot made about the sideways Carnelian 03:02:10 CHAT SourP: gem s o n a r s 03:02:29 CHAT LiviTheTepig: it's gONE 03:02:33 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Gem sonars is how gem dolphins echolocate 03:02:50 CHAT SourP: oh 03:02:52 CHAT SourP: i added a space 03:02:53 CHAT SourP: rip 03:02:55 CHAT SourP: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_gem_tournament 03:02:56 CHAT SourP: i mean 03:02:58 CHAT SourP: period 03:03:03 CHAT LiviTheTepig: it's 03:03:05 CHAT LiviTheTepig: GONE 03:03:08 CHAT LiviTheTepig: PANIC 03:03:09 CHAT SourP: omg 03:03:14 CHAT SourP: check recent activity 03:03:16 CHAT SourP: to find it 03:03:21 CHAT LiviTheTepig: WE'RE GETTING RAIDED 03:03:45 CHAT LiviTheTepig: 100 OCS???????????? 03:03:57 CHAT Leucippus: what? 03:04:00 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Hmm.... I seem to have missed something. 03:04:03 CHAT LiviTheTepig: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_gem_tournament. 03:04:13 CHAT LiviTheTepig: yeah ok 03:04:20 CHAT LiviTheTepig: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_gem_tournament.. 03:04:27 CHAT LiviTheTepig: alright that didn't work 03:04:40 CHAT SourP: livi if mecca and hackmanite fused 03:04:44 CHAT SourP: what do you think they'd fuse into? 03:04:49 CHAT LiviTheTepig: ok 03:05:02 CHAT LiviTheTepig: mindat treat me well today 03:06:31 CHAT LiviTheTepig: agnolite 03:06:40 CHAT Leucippus: how about 03:06:50 CHAT Leucippus: something that doesn't end with ite 03:07:06 CHAT LiviTheTepig: ughhhhh those are hard to find tho 03:07:08 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:07:10 CHAT Leucippus: true 03:07:13 CHAT Leucippus: nevermind then 03:07:21 CHAT Leucippus: you could use this though 03:07:21 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 03:07:45 CHAT Leucippus: http://erinptah.deviantart.com/art/Underused-Gemsona-Mineral-Reference-Sheet-554382925 03:07:48 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i have a rule that says fusions can end with ite but single gems can't end in ite 03:08:01 CHAT Leucippus: sthat's my rule 03:08:05 CHAT Leucippus: I can sue 03:08:42 CHAT LiviTheTepig: ummmmmmm 03:08:46 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:08:53 CHAT LiviTheTepig: do you want me to move to fanbase 03:09:12 CHAT Leucippus: you'll be harassed but good luck 03:09:20 CHAT Leucippus: :0 03:09:21 CHAT LiviTheTepig: and get banned right away 03:09:37 CHAT Leucippus: what type of gem are you looking for exactly? 03:09:40 CHAT Leucippus: like in color 03:09:55 CHAT LiviTheTepig: and apf will vandalize my page and say "hi! i'm a fucking scrub" or something 03:10:09 CHAT Zynethyst: or shell completely remove your comment and say 03:10:11 CHAT Zynethyst: "bye" 03:10:17 CHAT LiviTheTepig: like 03:10:31 CHAT Zynethyst: on my userpage there i said "bye see you on Rapal Wiki Race: All Stars 3" 03:10:34 CHAT Zynethyst: when i was blocked 03:10:41 CHAT Zynethyst: she completely cleared my pahe 03:10:42 CHAT Zynethyst: *page 03:10:47 CHAT Zynethyst: WHICH IS AGAINST THE RULES MIND YOU 03:10:48 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Zynethyst, please don't abuse caps! 03:10:51 CHAT LiviTheTepig: earlier i wanted to edit my page on fanbase and just have it say "can we pls just all get along" 03:10:52 CHAT Zynethyst: and just wrote "bye" 03:11:12 CHAT LiviTheTepig: and then i'll just get fucking swarmed by everyone 03:11:20 CHAT SourP: well 03:11:22 CHAT LiviTheTepig: they'll all hate me 03:11:23 CHAT Zynethyst: do it then we'd have more material to report them for 03:11:26 CHAT SourP: if you're asking me what color 03:11:35 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i'm scared tho 03:11:49 CHAT Zynethyst: b but we can shut them down once and for all 03:11:59 CHAT Zynethyst: actually 03:12:00 CHAT Zynethyst: im sorry 03:12:02 CHAT Zynethyst: dont do it 03:12:04 CHAT Zynethyst: i feel bad now 03:12:13 CHAT LiviTheTepig: /me thinks about options 03:12:15 CHAT SourP: im thinking a lighter brown 03:12:20 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i'll think about it 03:12:31 CHAT SourP: mecca looks more orange instead of brown 03:12:55 CHAT Leucippus: Wakabayshilite 03:12:59 CHAT LiviTheTepig: big are you going against my gem choice 03:13:00 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: LiviTheTepig, don't abuse big text. 03:13:03 CHAT LiviTheTepig: jk 03:13:41 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 03:13:50 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Once I got info from Noah about something that happened to him on another wiki. And I went against yyaku. 03:13:55 CHAT SourP: nitratine? 03:13:58 CHAT Leucippus: or Zincobotryogen 03:14:01 CHAT SourP: i'm thinking nitratine now 03:14:07 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 03:14:10 CHAT LiviTheTepig: ugandite? 03:14:12 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: And just because I got this info from sufanon, apf said to not start cross wiki drama 03:14:15 CHAT Zynethyst: ok but 03:14:19 JOIN Zynethyst has warped in 03:14:22 JOIN LunarScald has warped in 03:14:31 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Even though technically it wasn't cross wiki drama 03:14:34 CHAT Zynethyst: yyaku is a fucking cunt, they can draw extremely well BUT THEY STEAL ART. 03:14:41 KICK Zynethyst has been kicked by Leucippus. 03:14:44 CHAT LunarScald: hi 03:14:44 CHAT Leucippus: can't say that 03:14:45 JOIN Zynethyst has warped in 03:14:47 CHAT Zynethyst: OH 03:14:48 CHAT Zynethyst: YEAH 03:14:49 CHAT Zynethyst: oops 03:14:52 CHAT LunarScald: uh 03:14:53 CHAT LiviTheTepig: gone 03:14:53 CHAT Leucippus: hi lunar 03:14:55 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi scald and zyn o/ 03:14:56 CHAT Zynethyst: sometimes i forget its a slur 03:14:59 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:15:05 CHAT SourP: nosean, or orpiment 03:15:07 CHAT Zynethyst: ok let me rephrase that 03:15:09 CHAT Zynethyst: nosean 03:15:14 CHAT LunarScald: lemme guess drama 03:15:24 CHAT Zynethyst: yyaku is a fucking bitch, they can draw extremely well BUT THEY STEAL ART. 03:15:25 CHAT Zynethyst: there 03:15:27 CHAT Zynethyst: rephrased 03:15:30 CHAT LiviTheTepig: there you go 03:15:45 CHAT LunarScald: wait 03:15:50 CHAT SourP: idk who yyaku is but 03:15:53 CHAT LunarScald: yyaku draws and/or steals 03:15:53 CHAT Leucippus: LMfuckingAO 03:15:57 CHAT SourP: if zyne says they do mean things 03:15:59 CHAT LunarScald: the frick 03:16:11 CHAT SourP: i will agree 03:16:15 CHAT LiviTheTepig: yyaku is someone that a lot of people have problems with 03:16:18 CHAT Zynethyst: ye 03:16:32 CHAT LunarScald: i know who yyaku is 03:16:37 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i have not interacted with them 03:16:38 CHAT Leucippus: Pymien 03:16:43 CHAT LiviTheTepig: WHAT 03:16:47 CHAT Zynethyst: YEP 03:16:48 CHAT LiviTheTepig: omg 03:16:49 CHAT Leucippus: yeah 03:16:50 CHAT LunarScald: i have to the smallest degree while i will still at of. 03:16:53 CHAT LiviTheTepig: THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING 03:16:55 CHAT Zynethyst: how did u not know? 03:17:06 CHAT Zynethyst: i THOUGHT EVERYONE KNEW LMAO 03:17:08 CHAT LiviTheTepig: ok they probably don't like me 03:17:11 CHAT Zynethyst: why 03:17:13 CHAT LunarScald: i thought he didnt do art or steal it 03:17:13 CHAT Zynethyst: what happened 03:17:32 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Random ship game GO 03:17:32 CHAT SourP: ugh most of these on the list 03:17:33 CHAT LiviTheTepig: because a long time ago they hosted a game on canon 03:17:34 CHAT SourP: end in ite 03:17:36 CHAT LiviTheTepig: my team won 03:17:39 CHAT Zynethyst: small fuck it im not leaving this wiki its a great wiki 03:17:45 CHAT Leucippus: SourP 03:17:45 CHAT Zynethyst: so yy is 03:17:46 CHAT Zynethyst: a 03:17:47 CHAT Leucippus: What colors 03:17:48 CHAT Zynethyst: sore 03:17:48 CHAT Zynethyst: loser 03:17:54 CHAT LunarScald: actually yea i expected him to steal art 03:17:54 CHAT Leucippus: or color 03:18:01 CHAT Zynethyst: b sometimes i question how did they get admin on canon 03:18:04 CHAT SourP: im thinking 03:18:14 CHAT LiviTheTepig: and he was supposed to choose people from the other team to be in the vote for elimination 03:18:14 CHAT SourP: maybe a vibrant orange, or lavender 03:18:15 CHAT LunarScald: everyone fricking steals art these days dont they 03:18:21 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: chrys × flower stone, jackie x malachite, peacock pearl x mrdbot 03:18:23 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I win 03:18:25 CHAT Leucippus: Because they lied about having fucking cancer zyn 03:18:28 CHAT Zynethyst: oh yeah 03:18:29 CHAT LunarScald: thats how you get hip and cool with the kids 03:18:36 CHAT LiviTheTepig: he accidentally put everyone on my team in the vote 03:18:37 CHAT Zynethyst: b big why did canon believe it tho 03:18:43 CHAT Zynethyst: YAY I WASNT WARNED BY THE BOT 03:18:48 CHAT Zynethyst: oh 03:18:49 CHAT Zynethyst: @livi 03:18:54 CHAT Leucippus: Uranophane @sourP 03:19:17 CHAT LiviTheTepig: they voted me off (??????????? why??? because i was lion i guess. idk i was pretty big in winning that game before) 03:19:22 CHAT Zynethyst: orpiment is good too 03:19:23 CHAT Zynethyst: O 03:19:46 CHAT LiviTheTepig: and then he was like oh whoops i'll do the other team then 03:19:48 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Livi I would've voted for Humankind. Because we don't need it. 03:19:51 CHAT LiviTheTepig: and i just said 03:19:51 CHAT LunarScald: lion> steven 03:19:52 CHAT Zynethyst: Florencite is great if u want vibrant orange @sour 03:20:01 CHAT LiviTheTepig: "can i come back in the game then" 03:20:06 CHAT SourP: it cant end in ite tho 03:20:09 CHAT Zynethyst: O 03:20:10 CHAT SourP: bc that triggers me 03:20:12 CHAT LiviTheTepig: and he just denied me back into the game 03:20:13 CHAT Zynethyst: then Orpi-- 03:20:15 CHAT Zynethyst: SAME SOUR SAME 03:20:17 CHAT Zynethyst: so 03:20:23 CHAT Zynethyst: what your saying is 03:20:24 CHAT LunarScald: wow 03:20:28 CHAT LiviTheTepig: and then i got mad and 03:20:28 CHAT LunarScald: ok 03:20:32 CHAT Zynethyst: yyaku is teletobie 03:20:33 CHAT LunarScald: let me summarize this 03:20:40 CHAT LiviTheTepig: the game ended because that whole thing was bullshit 03:20:46 CHAT Zynethyst: yep 03:20:51 CHAT Zynethyst: yy is teletobie 03:20:59 CHAT Zynethyst: at least hes not using Peribot anymore 03:21:16 CHAT LunarScald: bigi dont regret leaving of 03:21:31 CHAT Zynethyst: you shouldnt 03:21:36 CHAT Zynethyst: you really shouldnt 03:21:52 CHAT SourP: orpiment is good 03:21:56 CHAT SourP: iss 03:22:03 CHAT Leucippus: SourP if you really want a strange orange mineral name and look, I suggest Minium 03:22:03 CHAT SourP: should mecca and hackmanite's fusion be orpiment? 03:22:10 CHAT SourP: omg for some reason 03:22:22 CHAT LunarScald: theres only one person there who even cared or liked me tbh 03:22:25 CHAT SourP: i feel inspired 03:22:28 CHAT LunarScald: *cared about 03:22:37 CHAT SourP: it looks 03:22:38 CHAT SourP: really cool 03:22:44 CHAT Leucippus: what does 03:22:44 CHAT LiviTheTepig: sour 03:22:56 CHAT SourP: minium 03:22:57 CHAT LiviTheTepig: name it yellow ratsbane 03:23:04 CHAT SourP: yellow ratsbane why 03:23:13 CHAT LiviTheTepig: it's the same gem as orpiment 03:23:17 CHAT LunarScald: ratsbane 03:23:17 CHAT SourP: o 03:23:23 CHAT LiviTheTepig: and it sounds fun 03:23:24 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Fossil impcoral looks nice imp 03:23:26 CHAT LunarScald: so it's special ability 03:23:28 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *imo 03:23:31 CHAT LunarScald: is killing all rats 03:23:33 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *coral 03:23:36 CHAT LunarScald: in the universe 03:23:45 CHAT SourP: iss do you think yellow ratsbane would be fitting for mecca+hack fusion? 03:24:14 CHAT LiviTheTepig: if you wanna do minium however 03:24:20 CHAT LiviTheTepig: choose the name 03:24:23 CHAT LiviTheTepig: red lead 03:24:26 CHAT LunarScald: minium 03:24:31 CHAT LunarScald: special ability: shrinking 03:24:33 CHAT LiviTheTepig: because it's fun to say 03:24:36 CHAT LunarScald: obviously 03:24:43 CHAT Zynethyst: Red Lead rhymes 03:24:45 CHAT Zynethyst: its good 03:24:51 CHAT SourP: lunarscald you remind me so much of a friend i have 03:25:00 CHAT SourP: pls you're scaring me 03:25:02 CHAT LunarScald: why the frick wouldnt bMINI/bum shrink 03:25:15 CHAT SourP: omg f r i ck 03:25:20 CHAT LiviTheTepig: have red lead be dr. suess 03:25:34 CHAT LiviTheTepig: *seuss 03:25:58 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Favorite show: Steven Universe 03:26:05 CHAT LunarScald: sourp im sorry that you're experiencing flashbacks of SammyClassicSonicFan 03:26:05 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Least Favorite: Pickle and Peanut 03:26:13 CHAT LiviTheTepig: http://www.seussville.com 03:26:30 CHAT LunarScald: steidot 03:26:35 CHAT LunarScald: that reminds me 03:26:39 CHAT SourP: i want to do red lead now 03:26:46 CHAT SourP: they can wear a dr seuss hat 03:26:56 CHAT LunarScald: of this stupid thing on wattpad called "tagging" 03:27:19 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 03:27:24 CHAT LunarScald: where basically if you tag someone or whatever they have to answer 10 questions 03:27:37 CHAT LunarScald: its ridiculous 03:27:37 CHAT Leucippus: SourP if you really want to be unique, try finding gemstones with numbers in them 03:27:38 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Tag yourself I'm different 03:27:38 CHAT SourP: well idk if the fusion will ever happen 03:27:44 CHAT Leucippus: Like K2 Granite 03:27:49 CHAT Leucippus: or Magnesiotaaffeite-6N’3S 03:27:52 CHAT SourP: im just suggesting 03:27:56 CHAT LunarScald: leu 03:27:57 CHAT SourP: names 03:28:00 CHAT LunarScald: do you mean 03:28:04 CHAT LunarScald: 2K Granite 03:28:13 CHAT SourP: anyways i'm fine with red lead 03:28:24 CHAT Leucippus: no 03:28:31 CHAT SourP: i just want to know what stevidot's opinion is 03:28:43 CHAT Leucippus: K2 Granite 03:28:44 CHAT LunarScald: red lead the dead bed 03:28:45 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Okay! 03:28:46 CHAT Zynethyst: i once had a K2 granite CHAT i had to cancel it since someone owned it 03:28:59 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: sjust don't make a live action movie about their fusion 03:29:05 CHAT LunarScald: stevi 03:29:10 CHAT LunarScald: nobody would have the heart 03:29:14 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Yes lunar? 03:29:14 CHAT LunarScald: dont worry 03:29:20 CHAT SourP: hackmanite magica the movie: rebellion 03:29:24 CHAT SourP: wait NO 03:29:26 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Yay thnx u 03:29:31 CHAT SourP: mecca magica the movie: rebellion 03:30:15 CHAT SourP: anyways i won't make a live action movie 03:30:15 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Trump×Existing is my NOTP 03:30:22 CHAT Leucippus: let's make the wiki mascot the mineral massicot 03:30:35 CHAT LunarScald: rread lead the dead bed and the groovie movie: you boogaloo 03:30:53 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Yes 03:31:05 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Let's make is a sponge with mouse ears 03:31:06 CHAT LunarScald: *red lead 03:31:10 CHAT SourP: ugh i have to edit like 50 pages for saltypearl 03:31:15 CHAT SourP: i mean i don't have to 03:31:19 CHAT LunarScald: sourp 03:31:24 CHAT SourP: but i really want to help since they wanted me 03:31:27 CHAT LunarScald: it's a salty pearl 03:31:30 CHAT LunarScald: you have to 03:31:39 CHAT LunarScald: or the pearl will get salty as the name implies 03:32:00 CHAT LunarScald: stevidot 03:32:15 CHAT LunarScald: sponge with mouse ears plays 03:32:19 CHAT LunarScald: mecca 03:32:22 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i'm revisiting my small childhood 03:32:28 CHAT Leucippus: same 03:32:28 CHAT LiviTheTepig: http://www.starfall.com 03:32:39 CHAT LiviTheTepig: this used to me my shit when i was a little kid 03:32:42 CHAT Leucippus: I've been binge watching ed edd n eddy 03:32:44 CHAT LiviTheTepig: *be 03:32:44 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:32:56 CHAT LunarScald: elephant with a bubble blower up it's note plays hackmanite 03:32:59 CHAT LunarScald: *nose 03:33:08 CHAT LunarScald: and 03:33:08 CHAT Leucippus: livi remember poptropica? 03:33:22 CHAT LunarScald: omfg poptropica 03:33:23 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i don't use that 03:33:31 CHAT LunarScald: no 03:33:47 CHAT Leucippus: that used to be the shit when I was little 03:33:52 CHAT LunarScald: lol 03:34:16 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: @livi same here 03:34:30 CHAT LunarScald: poptropica used to be the drugs when leu was little apparently 03:34:46 CHAT Leucippus: accurate 03:34:51 CHAT LiviTheTepig: https://i.gyazo.com/0f8ecf12c8d4531ef1b39132847e469c.png i didn't remember that 03:35:00 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: w hi CH anIm A l shO u lD bE p E T? -me 03:35:11 CHAT LunarScald: im an animal 03:35:22 CHAT LunarScald: i should be a pet 03:35:57 CHAT Zynethyst: im so fuckin sad 03:36:07 CHAT LunarScald: "i heard left handers die sooner than right handers, i hope thats true" ~random troll 2016 03:36:16 CHAT LiviTheTepig: why 03:36:33 CHAT LunarScald: hm 03:36:34 CHAT Zynethyst: because my friend got attacked by a wasps nest in his room and is allergic 03:36:46 CHAT LunarScald: well 03:36:48 CHAT Zynethyst: and hes going to an ambulance rn 03:36:50 CHAT LiviTheTepig: that sounds terrifying 03:36:51 CHAT LunarScald: uh 03:36:58 CHAT LunarScald: frick 03:37:22 CHAT SourP: jesus holy- 03:37:33 CHAT LunarScald: no seriously frick wasps are disgusting in the first place 03:37:40 CHAT SourP: why do wasps even exist 03:37:44 CHAT SourP: they only cause pain 03:37:50 CHAT LunarScald: sourp 03:38:02 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ...I have fakemon based on an oriental hornet 03:38:09 CHAT LiviTheTepig: https://i.gyazo.com/47e76e3148a072310b3a10fe226e55f9.png me irl 03:38:10 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me sinks back into beehive 03:38:11 CHAT LunarScald: we have this thing called the "survival of the fittest" or some frick 03:38:18 CHAT LunarScald: and basically 03:38:19 CHAT Leucippus: when you walk passed a wasp nest https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cq3N9H7WYAE7Pgk.jpg:large 03:38:35 CHAT SourP: ok guys since red lead is mecca+hack fusion 03:38:40 CHAT SourP: and im on about fusions 03:38:41 CHAT LunarScald: nobody cares if you feel pain its all about dat sruvving 03:38:48 CHAT LunarScald: guys 03:38:54 CHAT SourP: i know what citrine + hack make 03:38:57 CHAT LunarScald: if youre allergic to wasps and bees 03:38:58 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Why humans exist in a nutshell... 03:38:59 CHAT LunarScald: then 03:39:03 CHAT SourP: citron + hackmanite* 03:39:08 CHAT SourP: yellow ratsbane 03:39:08 CHAT LunarScald: AT SUMMER 03:39:17 CHAT LunarScald: CLOSE YOOUR DOORS, CLOSE YOUR WINDOWS 03:39:21 CHAT LiviTheTepig: when i was on vacation we were on out boat and it was just me, my sister and my cousin there and we found a beehive in the boat 03:39:23 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Why do I complain about my own species you ask? Well- 03:39:30 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me falls down sets of stairs and dies 03:39:50 CHAT SourP: omg there were so many bees outside where i live 03:39:53 CHAT LunarScald: AND MAKE SURE YOU NEVER GO OUTSIDE AT SUMMER 03:39:53 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: LunarScald, please don't abuse caps! 03:40:06 CHAT SourP: dont abuse caps omg 03:40:10 CHAT SourP: wait 03:40:11 CHAT SourP: ugh 03:40:14 CHAT SourP: that's minimodding 03:40:17 CHAT SourP: kill me 03:40:19 CHAT LunarScald: im not in an abusive relationship with my caps 03:40:21 CHAT Leucippus: it sure is 03:40:35 CHAT LiviTheTepig: https://i.gyazo.com/02452283a64af611911a7b05fd9a25dd.png actually me irl 03:40:37 CHAT SourP: /me ahem 03:40:41 CHAT SourP: kill me 03:40:43 CHAT SourP: for my sins 03:40:58 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: http://bit.ly/1ihPae7 @everyone 03:40:59 CHAT LunarScald: livi 03:41:04 CHAT LunarScald: tbh i care too little 03:41:08 CHAT LunarScald: stevidot 03:41:10 CHAT LunarScald: how do i not know 03:41:16 CHAT LiviTheTepig: /me sad 03:41:20 CHAT LunarScald: behind that url shortnerer is clownsong 03:41:26 CHAT LunarScald: *shortener 03:41:59 CHAT LunarScald: and also lots of scareware 03:42:13 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: What's clownsong? '_' 03:42:15 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ? 03:42:22 CHAT LunarScald: stevidot 03:42:22 CHAT LiviTheTepig: it's a screenshot from a children's website 03:42:26 CHAT SourP: btw livi 03:42:33 CHAT LunarScald: ignore it 03:42:36 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: http://bit.ly/2bJhpYk me irl 03:42:38 CHAT LiviTheTepig: oh wait stevidot's thing nvm 03:42:42 CHAT SourP: i think salty asked if you could approve blue spinel someday? 03:42:47 CHAT SourP: like yesterday idk 03:42:50 CHAT LiviTheTepig: wait omg i forgot 03:42:55 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: And no, its neither of those, don't worry @lunar 03:43:01 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 03:43:02 CHAT Leucippus: iss youre a river at nigh irl? 03:43:09 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Yes 03:43:30 CHAT LunarScald: guys why do i wanna see a male!ruby x female!sapphire lemon fanfic right now 03:43:39 CHAT LiviTheTepig: ok 03:43:40 CHAT LunarScald: am i that big of a sinner 03:43:47 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I've thought of worse lemons 03:43:49 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Trust me 03:44:21 CHAT SourP: Ye s you a r e 03:44:23 CHAT LiviTheTepig: if you write tails x cosmo fanfiction into google search the first thing to come up was a lemons fic 03:44:25 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: My mind is ironically not simlply PG-13 03:44:35 CHAT SourP: b e c a u s e it's male! x female! 03:44:36 CHAT LiviTheTepig: and they were still kids and i was uncomfy 03:44:36 CHAT Zynethyst: >tails x cosmo 03:44:37 CHAT Zynethyst: ah 03:44:39 CHAT Zynethyst: childhood 03:44:41 CHAT Zynethyst: b ah 03:44:45 CHAT Zynethyst: b i cringe 03:44:46 CHAT LunarScald: my avatar is the embodiment of everyone who was jacking off and then their parents walked in and youre trying to explain 03:44:54 CHAT Leucippus: sSonamy 03:45:08 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I looked up pearlven/stearl on fanfiction.net for fun 03:45:21 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: And that's how I found out what a lemon fanfic is 03:45:21 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:45:24 CHAT Zynethyst: >sonamy 03:45:24 CHAT LunarScald: nooo 03:45:28 CHAT Zynethyst: i actually 03:45:36 CHAT Zynethyst: used to ship sonic and rogue 03:45:47 CHAT Zynethyst: i was a fucked up child 03:45:54 CHAT LunarScald: should i make a male!ruby x female!sapphire lemon 03:45:56 CHAT SourP: pearlven is wrong 03:45:58 CHAT SourP: so is any- 03:45:59 CHAT SourP: no. 03:46:02 CHAT LunarScald: like 03:46:06 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me glares at points at name 03:46:13 CHAT SourP: don't do it 03:46:26 CHAT SourP: if you're gonna make a lemon about gems with gender 03:46:31 CHAT LunarScald: i just draw a ruby and sapphire on a lemon 03:46:32 CHAT SourP: it needs to be gay or else it's wrong 03:46:35 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: KEEP YOUR TUMBLR AWAY FROM ME 03:46:37 CHAT LunarScald: human au @sourp 03:46:38 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: MK 03:46:42 CHAT LiviTheTepig: big stevidot is problematic 03:46:46 CHAT SourP: still! 03:46:55 CHAT LiviTheTepig: small the user 03:47:02 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me uses water gun on livi and throws sour out the window 03:47:13 CHAT SourP: lands 03:47:15 CHAT SourP: on feet 03:47:16 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: i>:3c 03:47:17 CHAT LiviTheTepig: rip 03:47:20 CHAT LunarScald: bigi use a pen to draw on the lemon 03:47:21 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: LunarScald, don't abuse big text. 03:47:37 CHAT SourP: stevidot is wrong bc peridot is probably around 100 years or more 03:47:40 CHAT SourP: !!! 03:47:40 CHAT LunarScald: whats the max for big text anyways 03:47:44 CHAT SourP: jk im not gonna 03:47:45 CHAT SourP: go into 03:47:48 CHAT SourP: ship wars?? 03:47:51 CHAT SourP: because that's not my thing 03:48:07 CHAT LunarScald: i will draw ruby and sapphire on a lemon 03:48:11 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: So once I was on google images and I saw "tails x cream lemon" and the first thing that showed up was cream as a lemon and tails saying she was cute. That's what I thought "lemons" were for a long time. 03:48:23 CHAT LunarScald: sour u dirty mind im not gonna actually make the fanfic 03:48:54 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 03:49:13 CHAT LiviTheTepig: http://www.starfall.com/n/comics/two-friends/load.htm?f tag yourself and another user 03:49:17 CHAT LunarScald: okay my children time to confess your sinning 03:49:43 CHAT Leucippus: everyone 03:49:51 CHAT Leucippus: I need a good series name 03:49:57 CHAT LunarScald: ok 03:49:58 CHAT LunarScald: uh 03:50:05 CHAT LiviTheTepig: what's it about 03:50:15 CHAT LunarScald: LEMON FANFIC XXX SERIES PARTE 1 03:50:21 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: "The Gem's Sonar" 03:50:55 CHAT Leucippus: it's basically a rebelion 03:50:57 CHAT Leucippus: but like 03:51:13 CHAT LunarScald: leuc i have a name 03:51:29 CHAT Leucippus: what? 03:51:32 CHAT LunarScald: "Not Steven's Universe" 03:51:54 CHAT LiviTheTepig: https://i.gyazo.com/f35eac1bf84baf18ef3c888dbe4544de.png pearl: you wot m8 03:51:57 CHAT LunarScald: because its about the not stevens right 03:52:09 CHAT Leucippus: I would choose it, but this series is more serious 03:52:19 CHAT LunarScald: ok 03:52:44 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: "Rocks Hounders" 03:52:53 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: "The Rock's Hounds" 03:53:04 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: "Mineral Search" 03:53:36 CHAT LunarScald: "pegi 18 cod battlefield halo destiny seven universe mashhup series very serious please sub to my channel" 03:53:41 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: "The Fight between Gems" 03:53:54 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: "Trials Between Gems" 03:54:24 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: "Cruel Mistress in Cruel Distress" 03:54:29 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:54:34 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 03:54:39 CHAT LunarScald: actually its more like "pegi 3 splatoon seven universe mashhup series very serious please sub to my channel" 03:54:52 CHAT LunarScald: because all the kids at cod and stuff not splatoon 03:54:57 CHAT Leucippus: here's something that could help 03:55:14 CHAT Leucippus: actually nevermind 03:55:21 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: "The Seventh Galaxy" 03:55:25 CHAT Leucippus: I think I just found a name 03:55:42 CHAT LunarScald: the seventh galaxy is one where yellow diamong will die 03:55:47 CHAT LunarScald: trust me i found the fake leaks 03:56:00 CHAT LunarScald: i found the very fakes leaks and i trusting in them 03:56:36 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: >yellow diamong 03:56:50 CHAT LunarScald: yes 03:57:06 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: >big diamond 03:57:10 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *diamong 03:57:13 CHAT LunarScald: yellow diamong is yellow diamonds aunt 03:57:26 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:57:38 CHAT LunarScald: is trusted fake leaks 03:58:47 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Tepig is a fraud 03:58:55 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Pignite is a lignite 03:59:13 CHAT LiviTheTepig: wh 03:59:16 CHAT LiviTheTepig: lies 03:59:17 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: And emboar is always embarrassed At the littlest thing 03:59:18 CHAT LiviTheTepig: slander 03:59:31 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *emboarrassed 03:59:38 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 04:00:18 CHAT LunarScald: http://prntscr.com/cb8xpq 04:00:21 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Its official: this line is just iemboar/iassing 04:01:37 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Reblog if you agree 04:02:15 CHAT SourP: livi btw 04:02:21 CHAT LiviTheTepig: what 04:02:48 QUIT LunarScald has warped out 04:02:50 CHAT SourP: i finished making edits for salty's gemsonas spider quartz, and ocean quartz- to make them more informative and less vague- 04:02:53 CHAT SourP: with permision of course 04:02:55 CHAT SourP: permission* 04:02:56 CHAT LiviTheTepig: ok 04:03:11 CHAT SourP: might have to edit mace and whip 04:03:18 CHAT SourP: but idk what they do 04:03:22 CHAT SourP: so i left it untouched 04:03:55 CHAT Leucippus: rip lunar 04:04:07 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:04:15 CHAT SourP: also 04:04:21 CHAT SourP: im cringing at this http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Tugtupite_(Startro) 04:04:26 CHAT SourP: it even ends with an ite 04:04:44 CHAT LiviTheTepig: rip odrey 04:05:09 CHAT SourP: rip ordey even tho i dont know them 04:05:10 CHAT SourP: odrey* 04:05:41 CHAT LiviTheTepig: odrey used to be a cmod here 04:05:57 CHAT LiviTheTepig: we're still chill with them, right? 04:06:14 CHAT Leucippus: yee 04:06:22 CHAT LiviTheTepig: alright good 04:06:42 CHAT Leucippus: he's not really active here though 04:06:44 JOIN Worldsokayest has warped in 04:06:45 CHAT Leucippus: rip 04:06:50 CHAT Leucippus: hello 04:06:52 CHAT LiviTheTepig: hello 04:07:01 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hello 04:07:03 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Its me 04:07:13 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I was wondering if after all these-- I'll stop now 04:07:16 CHAT Worldsokayest: hello from the other sideeeee 04:07:22 CHAT Worldsokayest: i called at least a thousand times 04:07:40 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me facepalms at lack of knowledge of "Hello" 04:08:08 CHAT Worldsokayest: oh hey i screwed up the lyric didnt i 04:08:14 CHAT Worldsokayest: oopsie daisy 04:08:19 CHAT Leucippus: andre 04:08:31 CHAT SourP: sigh i have.. 2 gems to go 04:08:37 CHAT SourP: and then i have to do 5 more gems for salty 04:08:38 CHAT LiviTheTepig: for what 04:08:40 CHAT Leucippus: ANDRE! 04:08:44 CHAT LiviTheTepig: ANDRE 04:08:58 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 04:09:03 CHAT SourP: oh correction 04:09:08 CHAT SourP: 6 more 04:09:15 CHAT SourP: so that's 8 in total 04:09:15 CHAT LiviTheTepig: pages to make? 04:09:29 CHAT SourP: pages to edit for salty 04:09:29 CHAT LiviTheTepig: wait brb 04:09:32 CHAT SourP: so they can get approved 04:09:45 CHAT Leucippus: when you go on DA and see everyone there does better art than you https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cq3N9H7WYAE7Pgk.jpg:large 04:10:10 CHAT LiviTheTepig: when everyone on the wiki is better than making art than you 04:10:14 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I have a cartoony art style 04:10:15 CHAT LiviTheTepig: *at 04:10:24 CHAT Zynethyst: WHELP 04:10:28 CHAT Worldsokayest: i see that rpdr screencap there 04:10:29 CHAT Worldsokayest: i see it 04:10:31 CHAT Zynethyst: MY FRIEND MAY HAVE DIED NOW~ 04:10:33 CHAT Zynethyst: *! 04:10:40 CHAT Worldsokayest: WHAT 04:10:42 CHAT Zynethyst: big this day can kiss detox's ass 04:10:42 CHAT LiviTheTepig: WOAH 04:10:46 CHAT Leucippus: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CqwjYeAWIAAPIQe.jpg:large 04:10:56 CHAT Leucippus: I'M SCREAMING 04:10:56 CHAT SourP: when you want to help somebody be happy and get their ocs approved 04:11:00 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i still gotta go tho 04:11:00 CHAT Zynethyst: they got very saddened when someone kept attacking him. 04:11:09 CHAT Zynethyst: and the person told himt od ie. 04:11:10 CHAT Zynethyst: *to 04:11:11 CHAT Zynethyst: *die 04:11:12 CHAT Zynethyst: so 04:11:15 CHAT SourP: but you honestly don't want to do it anymore 04:11:15 QUIT LiviTheTepig has warped out 04:11:19 CHAT Zynethyst: he may be gone forever. 04:11:23 CHAT Worldsokayest: im so sorry about your friend omg 04:11:23 CHAT Zynethyst: im so fucking sad 04:11:32 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:11:33 CHAT Zynethyst: dont be worlds, you didnt cause it 04:11:38 CHAT Worldsokayest: i know 04:11:43 CHAT Worldsokayest: i have very high empathy 04:11:50 CHAT Worldsokayest: i feel emotions too easily 04:11:50 CHAT Leucippus: https://twitter.com/hannahdxlano/status/768989492288053249 04:11:55 CHAT SourP: i would say something nice zyne but- 04:11:59 CHAT Leucippus: coco is dragging everyone 04:12:20 CHAT Zynethyst: COCO PLS 04:12:21 CHAT SourP: idk what to say 04:12:24 CHAT Worldsokayest: i mean 04:12:27 CHAT Worldsokayest: cocos right 04:12:38 CHAT SourP: and my head hurts from dragging myself into a situation where i edit 8 pages 04:12:52 CHAT SourP: i mean i could always just say im done but.. 04:12:55 CHAT Leucippus: But I must admit though 04:13:04 CHAT Leucippus: Michael was right about one thing 04:13:05 CHAT SourP: iwanttodosomethingnice 04:13:40 CHAT Worldsokayest: what was she right about? 04:14:00 CHAT Leucippus: She kinda had every right to drag them the way they did. they have been on the show, they all got far into their seasons. they are fucking all stars 04:14:18 CHAT SourP: i gottago 04:14:19 CHAT SourP: byee 04:14:21 CHAT Leucippus: byeeee 04:14:25 CHAT Worldsokayest: byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 04:14:25 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Worldsokayest, please don't stretch text! 04:14:30 CHAT Worldsokayest: sorry! 04:14:31 QUIT SourP has warped out 04:14:56 CHAT Worldsokayest: imma warp out now 04:15:01 CHAT Worldsokayest: check out my ocs if you wanna 04:15:02 CHAT Worldsokayest: byee 04:15:14 QUIT Worldsokayest has warped out 04:15:31 CHAT Leucippus: bye 04:15:39 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Question: why did 13 people vote for me to stay on wikia 04:16:47 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Like srsly 04:17:10 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I'm the guy who makes undertale references while never playing undertale 04:17:34 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I'm the kid who annoys people when they tell him not to 04:17:44 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I'm the guy who makes friends with people who hate him 04:18:05 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: How do I have 13 friends 04:21:14 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 04:22:23 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 04:23:17 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: biguiDADDY YES 04:23:31 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: :3 04:23:52 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: This plankton quote works for all situations tbh 04:23:59 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:24:14 CHAT Leucippus: true 04:25:15 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 04:26:30 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:26:50 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Steven are you staying in chat or out decide 04:30:32 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hey chat is active 04:31:01 JOIN LiviTheTepig has warped in 04:31:09 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ibighey livi finally 04:31:11 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i tripped and now my foot hurts 04:31:19 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I'm sorry 04:31:21 CHAT LiviTheTepig: now i'm sad 04:31:25 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Good thing you're quadrupedal 04:32:20 CHAT LiviTheTepig: listen if i was an actual tepig i would have fallen flat on my face and we would have a bigger problem here 04:33:52 CHAT LiviTheTepig: anyways 04:33:59 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Oops 04:34:02 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me falls 04:34:05 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me explodes 04:34:21 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i won't be here much tomorrow because i'll be hunting for a pet 04:34:33 CHAT LiviTheTepig: (not actually hunting) 04:34:35 JOIN Temporal Umbra has warped in 04:34:41 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi temp o/ 04:34:48 CHAT Temporal Umbra: https://66.media.tumblr.com/d88608646d2b20a07876d502d8dfcf8c/tumblr_ocjk7pmpH01ufyfdeo1_540.png 04:34:50 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Okay i 04:34:56 CHAT Temporal Umbra: bigholy fuckign shit/big 04:35:10 CHAT LiviTheTepig: me 04:35:27 CHAT Temporal Umbra: is it bad that i actually sang it 04:35:44 CHAT LiviTheTepig: no 04:36:37 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Bulbasaur is best starter 04:36:52 CHAT LiviTheTepig: u wot m8 04:37:05 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: What 04:37:14 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I likes bulbasaur 04:37:16 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: So sue me 04:37:50 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 04:38:24 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i'm gonna just get off chat for a minute 04:38:33 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i wanna do other things 04:38:53 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Okay 04:39:19 CHAT LiviTheTepig: like watch game grumps or spam the undertale tag on shamchat 04:40:00 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: >shamchat 04:40:04 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: A chat for shams 04:40:04 CHAT LiviTheTepig: if you plan on going on shamchat you'll find me under any ninja sex party song title spamming lyrics 04:40:24 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Wait so shamchat is an actual thing and not a typo 04:40:31 CHAT LiviTheTepig: yes 04:40:53 CHAT LiviTheTepig: http://www.shamchat.com/ 04:40:57 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: http://life.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 04:41:13 CHAT LiviTheTepig: why you linking to other chats 04:41:19 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: WAIT IS LIFE AN CTUAL WIKI 04:41:26 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: IM SO SORRY 04:41:38 CHAT LiviTheTepig: alright imma go spam 04:41:49 CHAT LiviTheTepig: tell me if you know me there 04:42:26 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Okay 04:43:06 QUIT LiviTheTepig has warped out 04:43:47 JOIN SourP has warped in 04:44:08 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 04:45:56 CHAT SourP: This is a conversation between Brendon Urie and yourself, irony. CHAT irony: o. CHAT irony: goodbye this is ironic CHAT You've left the conversation. 04:46:50 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:47:47 CHAT SourP: This is a conversation between A Crossdressing, Gay Anthro Skunk and yourself, Stevite. CHAT Stevite: no CHAT You've left the conversation. 04:47:51 CHAT SourP: sorry 04:47:57 CHAT SourP: i just had to leave that 04:48:11 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 04:48:23 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi 04:49:08 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 04:50:30 CHAT SourP: hi 04:50:51 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:53:26 QUIT Temporal Umbra has warped out 04:55:05 JOIN Nicnuc01 has warped in 04:56:14 JOIN Worldsokayest has warped in 04:56:55 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 04:56:59 CHAT Worldsokayest: hey 04:57:50 QUIT Worldsokayest has warped out 04:58:11 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:58:29 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 04:59:07 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 05:00:06 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 05:01:51 QUIT SourP has warped out 05:06:40 JOIN Regimango has warped in 05:07:15 CHAT Steven watcher: Hia regi 05:07:20 CHAT Steven watcher: oh bye regi 05:07:49 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 05:09:04 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 05:11:08 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 05:12:33 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 05:13:00 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 05:14:22 CHAT Steven watcher: Hia 05:14:34 CHAT Periandlapis007: Golden sapphire 05:17:37 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 05:19:00 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 05:30:12 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 05:49:07 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:00:12 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 06:00:47 CHAT Periandlapis007: Shhh 06:00:57 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:02:09 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 06:13:00 QUIT SourP has warped out 06:21:58 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:33:14 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 06:33:16 JOIN LiviTheTepig has warped in 06:33:58 CHAT LiviTheTepig: so 06:34:12 CHAT LiviTheTepig: inactive chat for 30 minutes ok 06:34:28 CHAT LiviTheTepig: /me spams nsp lyrics 06:34:30 CHAT Nicnuc01: hOII 06:34:40 CHAT LiviTheTepig: /me FALL 06:34:50 CHAT Nicnuc01: /me sneaks into the chat. 06:34:55 CHAT LiviTheTepig: yo 06:35:05 CHAT Nicnuc01: hOI 06:35:33 CHAT LiviTheTepig: chill 06:35:38 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:37:23 CHAT Nicnuc01: /me begins to get hyperactive 06:37:47 CHAT LiviTheTepig: /me look both ways before crossing the street 06:38:10 CHAT LiviTheTepig: dragon dance 06:38:30 CHAT LiviTheTepig: big i am a dragon 06:38:56 CHAT LiviTheTepig: does big text work on moble wait 06:39:06 CHAT Periandlapis007: Yes 06:39:11 CHAT LiviTheTepig: ok 06:39:40 CHAT LiviTheTepig: so 06:40:16 CHAT LiviTheTepig: http://www.strawpoll.me/11097475/r 06:40:35 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 06:40:43 CHAT LiviTheTepig: wait that was the results 06:40:57 CHAT Periandlapis007: Weba 06:40:58 CHAT LiviTheTepig: big i can't do anything today 06:41:28 CHAT LiviTheTepig: http://www.strawpoll.me/11097475 06:41:32 CHAT LiviTheTepig: there 06:41:36 CHAT LiviTheTepig: that one 06:43:49 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i can't do anything right at 3am 06:45:00 CHAT Periandlapis007: Lol 06:46:42 QUIT LiviTheTepig has warped out 06:54:57 CHAT Periandlapis007: K I gtg,Tell Steven pls 06:58:47 CHAT Steven watcher: Bye 06:58:59 QUIT SourP has warped out 06:59:31 CHAT Periandlapis007: In one minute 07:02:26 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 07:03:19 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi 07:03:56 CHAT DearlySkies: how goes it 07:04:10 CHAT Steven watcher: Itay 07:05:40 CHAT DearlySkies: and now i go 07:06:55 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 07:07:57 JOIN Temporal Umbra has warped in 07:11:33 QUIT Temporal Umbra has warped out 07:25:42 QUIT Nicnuc01 has warped out 07:34:01 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:35:35 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 07:50:12 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 07:51:35 CHAT Periandlapis007: Sh! 07:52:15 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:53:40 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 08:08:07 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 08:20:02 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 08:27:21 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 08:35:05 JOIN LiviTheTepig has warped in 08:35:50 CHAT LiviTheTepig: did you know that i have a sleep problem and i don't feel good at all? 08:36:07 CHAT LiviTheTepig: just wanted to get that off my chest 08:37:22 QUIT LiviTheTepig has warped out 08:50:12 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 09:07:16 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 09:11:08 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 09:18:27 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 09:30:12 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 09:41:28 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 09:43:10 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 09:53:30 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 10:01:22 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 10:05:03 JOIN Zynethyst has warped in 10:06:29 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 2016 04 23